


Foreign and Domestic

by blueharlequin



Series: Teen Wolf Things [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - a historical setting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign and Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://blueharlequin.tumblr.com/post/71930598604/day-1-365-january-1-2014)

"Did you ever think that we would get to travel like this back when we first started dating?" Stiles asked as his hand darted out and grabbed their daughter. Laura had a habit of wandering away and disappearing.

"Someday." Derek shrugged as the followed Stiles down the pathway. "I didn’t think we would end up visiting someplace called Bedzin Castle while you hunted down every Stilinski in Eastern Europe."

"Well dad didn’t know if the magical ability came from mom’s side or his so that’s why we have to check them all out." Derek grabbed Laura and placed her on his shoulders as they rushed to catch up to Rory and the tour guide. "Rory! Did you call Grandpa?"

Their son waved at them as he bounded into the stone structure. “Speaking of calling. Did you tell Scott where we are?” Derek watched as his husband’s mouth quirked to the side. “Stiles!”


End file.
